Summer's here for the YuGiOh cast!
by asdflksa
Summary: After a hard year of school, the gang's ready for a fun filled summer. There's a new tournament in Domino City! New Millennium Items, new character! Please read and review cuz I suck at summaries! NO FLAMES!
1. Last Day Of School

Summer's here! Chapter 1: Last Day of School By: Michelle Siu  
  
Hi Everyone! I had this sudden outburst of writing, it was so weird. Anyway, I'm writing yet another Yu-Gi-Oh fic. It's not fair! Yu-Gi-Oh has so little stories! Please write more stories people! At least get up to 2000 something by the end of summer! Please! This about the summer, not like my other fic about school. Anyway! This has another mystery girl in it. Should I make another movie fic? Please tell me if you want another movie fic or not. Since, I'm on a typing spree! I got over my friends backstabbing me, they were boys. That group of boys is all equally worthless, stupid, idiotic, mean, and boorish, and you get the point. So, I'm not depressed anymore! By the way, for those of you who don't know Miho, she was the purpled haired girl in series one! I saw her in Hong Kong once. ________________________________________________________________________ "Hey guys! There's a new tournament just for Domino City!" Tea said looking at a flyer that just flew into her face.  
  
"Let me see that, Tea!" Joey cried.  
  
"There's a new tournament just for Domino City. Any duelists are welcome to compete. Winner will get a trip of 10 to a place of their choice for free! Second place gets 1 million dollars. Third place will get a trophy. Sign up! Compliments of..." Tristan read out loud.  
  
"Kaiba Corp.?" The four of them shouted so that the whole playground could hear.  
  
"What about my company?" Seto said pushing through the crowd.  
  
"Hey back off, Kaiba!" Joey growled.  
  
"Oh look! The little, barking Chihuahua is growling! Oh! I'm so afraid!" Seto scoffed. "Your company is sponsoring the Domino City Tournament?" Yugi asked with hatred. "As a matter of fact, yes, we are sponsoring the Domino City Tournament! I'm still competing in it though! Therefore, none of you will win first prize. Especially not the little, barking dog," Seto told them.  
  
"Let me at him! The nerve!" Joey growled.  
  
Then Seto left. The four of them just all lied down and started to doze. Suddenly, Tea sat up.  
  
"Where's Miho?" Tea asked.  
  
"Miho?! Did you say Miho? Where is she? I hope she's Ok!" Tristan cried frantically.  
  
"I'm here! I was just helping a teacher pack her things to leave," Miho told them as she neared their tree.  
  
"Guess we should leave the school grounds now," Yugi said.  
  
"Alright! Let's go to your place, The Turtle Game Shop!" Joey said," I want to see if there are any new cards!"  
  
"No! Let's go to the arcade!" Tristan said.  
  
"Actually, I have to head home anyway. I'll ask Yami what he wants to do!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Good idea!" Tea said.  
  
"Yeah! Call him out of that puzzle!" Miho told him.  
  
In a distance, a girl was watching the whole thing. She could hear them pretty clearly too.  
  
"A Millennium Item holder? The Millennium Puzzle... Curious, very curious," She said as she vanished.  
  
"Yami come out!" Yugi said," Yami, come out!"  
  
"I'm not ready yet, aibou!" Yami told him from inside the Millennium Puzzle," I'm assembling the many boxes of chocolates you gave me in trap rooms! I must protect them!"  
  
*All fall down anime style*  
  
"Yami, what did I tell you about eating too much chocolate? You get too hyper! I wouldn't be surprised if you got your pocket-knife out and started stabbing people!" Yugi told him.  
  
"Yum! Chocolate! I would do anything for chocolate! I love chocolate, I love it! You can't take it away from me! I won't let you!" Yami cried hysterically.  
  
"Just come out!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, alright, aibou, I'm coming out right now!" Yami assured him," What do you want?"  
  
"Where should we go?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That was all you wanted to ask me? You took me away from my chocolate because of that little question? Well, the answer is simple. We should go to the Chocolate Place, the one that Grandpa always takes us to!" Yami cried.  
  
"No way! That's where you got your obsession from!" Yugi said.  
  
"No? Then let's go home! You're picking on me! Yami Bakura had that obsession with chocolate too!" Yami whined.  
  
"Oh that does it! Let's go to The Turtle Game Shop!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Okay," They rest of them said quietly.  
  
When they arrived at The Turtle Game Shop, Joey saw a poster for The Domino City Tournament. He quickly ran up to it, he stared at it for a long time until Tristan punched him in the face.  
  
"Hey! What was that for? You big jerk!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Snap out of it, you were in a trance for so long! We were getting bored." Tristan told him.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Grandpa said coming out of the shop," Miho, Tea, and Yami went into the shop to help me! How come you guys didn't come in?"  
  
"Sorry, grandpa, we got side tracked by this poster. It doesn't tell us where to register though," Yugi told his grandpa.  
  
"Well, then you should have came in! The register sheets are in my shop! Yami already registered the two of you," Grandpa said," Now come in!"  
  
"Ok!" The three of them said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well, you guys took long enough," Miho scolded," Leaving us to do all the work!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miho! What can I do to make it up to you?" Tristan whined.  
  
"Oh come on, Tristan! Get a hold of yourself, you know I like Bakura!" Miho told him," It's kind of obvious, isn't it? Bakura and I are dating!"  
  
"Yo, gramps, where's the sign up sheet?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's over there!" Grandpa told him.  
  
"Let's see who signed up so far," Joey said," Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Yugi (Yami) Motou, and Me!"  
  
"It's not going to be much of a tournament if nobody signs up!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh! I remember what I had to do! I forgot to put up the sign stating that the register sheets were here!" Grandpa exclaimed.  
  
*All fall down anime style*  
  
"I'll help you put it up, grandpa," Yami volunteered.  
  
"Thank you, Yami!" Grandpa thanked.  
  
Right when Yami put the sign on and came back inside, a lot of people came rushing in. Among them was the mystery girl.  
  
"Ok, form a line people!" Yugi shouted, but no one listened.  
  
"Yugi told you all to form a line!" Yami shouted angrily and threateningly.  
  
"Wow, Yami, no need to get so pissed," Bakura and his Yami said as they walked in.  
  
Then they all formed a line. Tea wrote each name down. The first person in line was Rex Raptor. The nest person was Weevil Underwood, then Bandit Keith. Mai Valentine, Isis Ishtar, Malik Ishtar, and so on for a long time. (About 50 people)  
  
"Hello, are you entering the tournament?" Tea asked the next person.  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Michelle Siu," The mystery girl said, now revealing her name.  
  
"Alright," Tea said writing her name down," Thank you! Feel free to browse the shop; I presume you're new here."  
  
"Yes, I am," Michelle replied.  
  
"Welcome to Domino City!" They all shouted.  
  
"Thank you for such a warm greeting," The girl said a bit coldly.  
  
"Do you like it here?" Miho asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, of course. It is a... nice place," Michelle said even more coldly, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't been here before?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Tristan, how could you be so rude? If she said she was new here then she obviously is!" Miho scolded.  
  
"Sorry, Miho," Tristan said sadly.  
  
Aibou, I don't trust her! (Yami talking to Yugi)  
  
Why not? She seems like a nice person (Yugi talking to Yami)  
  
Oh really, aibou, don't you see her attitude?  
  
"What about my attitude? And who are you too say if I am to be trusted or not?" Michelle said angrily.  
  
"What?" Yami said.  
  
"I heard you talking to Yugi, telepathically," Michelle explained.  
  
The whole room went silent to hear the conversation.  
  
"How did you do that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Wait just one second," Bakura and his Yami, which I am going to call Yani, yelled.  
  
Then, Yani and Bakura took out their Millennium Ring and were walking around the unfazed Michelle.  
  
"You're not going to find any of my Millennium Items with me," Michelle told them," I've covered myself with an ancient spell from the Millennium Book. Are you happy now? I have told you that I hold Millennium Items. I will not have to Tomb Robber steal any of them! I have 10 Millennium Items; they are..."  
  
"Does that mean you have 11 souls?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yes it does," Michelle replied her eyes flashing dangerously," I see the pharaoh has made many curious friends. So very odd though. They are simply Commoners; I thought they weren't good enough for you. That was how you treated me."  
  
"What?" Yami said," I treated all my subjects well. Who where you in those times? I know there is a simple explanation, a misunderstanding."  
  
"I was Michelle, the wise young girl. I was exactly the same age as you. We had a duel together, and I had beaten you with my superior monsters. You were jealous of me, you threw me in the dungeon, and I was supposed to be executed. I used my Millennium Book and busted out. Therefore, I was banned from that kingdom. I lived my life as a Commoner in your kingdom, and I lived well for awhile. Then a rumor started to come, it was that I was still in the kingdom. You called all your men to search for me; I was restrained, and was never to be released."  
  
"I never did such a thing!" Yami cried.  
  
"Oh really? Shadi, please judge this lying soul," Michelle said.  
  
"He is lying," Shadi answered," I was there in those times too. Pharaoh Yami, you did do such a thing."  
  
"I am really looking forward to dueling you in the tournament. See you there. I will not forgive you for restraining me like that. Not even a dog deserves that treatment!"  
  
"A dog? Is someone talking about Joseph Wheeler?" Seto said as he entered the shop.  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark!" Joey cried," And you can't called me Joseph! Only my mom and dad can!"  
  
"Haha! Go fetch, little, barking Chihuahua!" Seto laughed then he saw Michelle," Who's that?"  
  
"Humph!" Michelle said walking out of the door.  
  
"Who was that?" Seto gazed longingly at her retreating back.  
  
"Why do you want to know? It's not like she would like someone like you!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"Well, almost all the girls in school like me. A lot of girls adore me from other schools, too! Even Miho liked me once!" Seto stated.  
  
"I love Bakura now!" Miho cried.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to go find that girl. She seems really familiar!" Seto said running out.  
  
"I think we may have just discovered Seto's weakness!" Tea whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh man! I lost her!" Seto said, therefore he started walking home.  
  
Soon, it started to rain hard, thunder and lightning flashed and crashed. High winds blew here and there. And Mokuba was still not home yet. It was too dangerous to go outside. Not even the guards let Seto go out.  
  
"Ah! I should have brought rain gear!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
Then he fell down. He was so afraid.  
  
"Help! Onii-san, help! Someone, please help me!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
Then Mokuba saw a shadow and fainted... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well, how did you like it? Please read and review! Domo Arigato! (Thank You!) Ja mata! (See you later!) Hehe! I've been working on my Japanese, even though I'm Chinese! I'm trying to learn more languages! I know English, Chinese, French, now I'm trying to understand Japanese! Who knows what's next?! 


	2. Who are you?

Summer's here!  
  
Chapter 2 - Who are you?  
  
By: setokaibalover a.k.a. Michelle  
  
Next chappie is up! I'm so happy! Ok, my web page is up, but there's hardly anything to do there. I'm not letting anyone see it yet! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh site. Anyway, I'll start with the chapter.  
  
Seto: Keep Mokuba safe.  
  
Mokuba: I'm right here!  
  
Seto: In the story I mean!  
  
Yugi: You're mean!  
  
Seto: Put a sock in it, Yugi!  
  
Joey: How come you call me a dog?  
  
Seto: What's wrong with that?  
  
Joey: I don't like it  
  
Michelle: Enough bickering! I'm starting the chapter!  
  
Then Mokuba saw a shadow and fainted.  
  
As Mokuba regained consciousness, he saw that he wasn't on the streets anymore. He was lying on a soft bed covered with a blanket in a snug little house. Mokuba got up and tried to stand, but his leg was injured pretty badly. He also saw that all his cuts and bruises were mended too. He wondered if it was someone sent by his brother, but then he realized if Seto did send someone, that person would have brought him to his own mansion.  
  
"Hello?" Mokuba asked  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Mokuba said as he tried walking, but suddenly he fell down," Ahhh!"  
  
Mokuba had let out a very loud yelp when he fell. Suddenly someone came rushing into the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked him.  
  
Mokuba noticed that the girl's face and body was covered by a huge cloak. She obviously didn't want Mokuba to know who she was.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit hurt, that's all," he replied.  
  
"Take it easy, you sprained your ankle," the girl said.  
  
"I did?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes, please be careful next time. I thought you were dead! What is a kid like you doing outside all by yourself anyways?" she asked  
  
"I was just walking," Mokuba replied.  
  
"Where were your parents?" she asked  
  
"They're dead, I live with my brother," Mokuba said madly  
  
"Oh," she said softly," I'm sorry. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba told her.  
  
"You're Kaiba's little brother, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," Mokuba answered.  
  
It stopped raining and Michelle went and called someone. It was Malik. Malik was the one person Michelle had actually communicated with and liked.  
  
"Hello, who's this?" Malik asked when he answered the phone.  
  
"It's me, Namu (Malik's code name). It's Naomi (Her code name)," she said.  
  
"Oh, hi, what's up?" Malik asked.  
  
"Can you come to my house, on your motorcycle, please?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" Malik asked.  
  
"I need to drop someone off somewhere," she told him.  
  
"It's really cold outside, Naomi; you might want to wear extra clothing. I'll bring a jacket for you," Malik said.  
  
"Ok, thank you, Namu," 'Naomi' said and then she hung up.  
  
Malik came on his motorbike and she stepped out onto the bike. Malik handed her the jacket and she gave it to Mokuba.  
  
"You might want to stay warm," she said.  
  
"Ok," Mokuba said as he yawned.  
  
"Naomi, where do you want to go?" Malik asked.  
  
She got onto the motorbike and told Mokuba to hold on to her waist. She held onto Malik's waist and she told him," Can you get us to Kaiba's mansion?"  
  
"Sure thing Naomi, hold on tight," Malik said as she clung onto Malik tightly.  
  
During the ride, Mokuba fell asleep. He was still sleeping when they arrived at Kaiba's mansion. Therefore, she had to carry Mokuba to the door and ring the doorbell. Seto opened the door.  
  
"Hello, how can I-Mokuba!" Seto cried.  
  
"He was walking in the streets and it started to rain hard. I was hurrying to my house and I saw him faint. Therefore, I nursed took him in for the night. Please be careful with him, he is in a fragile state right now," she told him.  
  
"Thank you, how can I ever repay you?" Seto asked gratefully, taking Mokuba into his arms.  
  
"You don't have to," She told him.  
  
"Then at least tell me who you are?" He asked.  
  
Michelle paused before telling him her real name. She hesitated and then said," My name is Michelle," she told him as she took off her hood," It's Michelle Siu also known as Naomi."  
  
"I remember you! I saw you at the Turtle Game Shop!" Seto said to Michelle's retreating back.  
  
"Come on Malik, let's go home," Michelle said.  
  
"Okay, Michelle, hold on," he said.  
  
And they were off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"When does the tournament start, grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't remember, look at the poster," Grandpa said.  
  
"OH NO! IT STARTS TOMORROW!" Yugi screamed  
  
"IT DOES? WE DIDN'T EVEN PRACTICE!" Joey yelled.  
  
"You guys better practice now," Tea said.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan said.  
  
"Let's duel, Joey!" Yugi said.  
  
And the duelled until they thought they were ready.  
  
....................................  
  
"Michelle, why did you save him?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't know, and have you seen Sapphire?" Michelle asked.  
  
"No," Malik replied," We better go look for her."  
  
"You're right, thanks Malik!" Michelle said.  
  
"Let's go," Malik said.  
  
"Sapphire, where are you?" Michelle yelled.  
  
"Michelle, Help!" A voice screamed.  
  
"Sapphire is that you?" Malik shouted.  
  
"Michelle, help! It's me, Sapphire. This guy with white hair and the Millennium Ring is trying to get me!" Sapphire yelled.  
  
"We're coming!" Michelle yelled.  
  
When they arrived there, they saw Sapphire being held as a hostage by. Yami Bakura. He had a knife held to her throat and he was smirking.  
  
"Finally, Malik, you are here," Yami Bakura (called here Raidon) laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik growled.  
  
"You're Millennium Item or your girl," Raidon said evilly.  
  
"Never," Malik said slowly and coolly.  
  
"Hey! I'm not an item, you know," Michelle said madly.  
  
Suddenly, Raidon ran up and snatch Michelle and held her as hostage too.  
  
"Give me your Millennium Rod or else I will kill this girl (Sapphire) and take her (Michelle)," Raidon threatened.  
  
"Let me go, no baka!" Michelle shouted as she screamed and kicked.  
  
"Oh shut up," Raidon said as he knocked her unconscious," I'm not joking, Malik."  
  
Raidon pushed the knife towards Michelle's throat and knocked Sapphire unconscious too. Raidon pushed the knife inwards again when Malik hesitated. Michelle's throat was now bleeding. Of course she wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Ok, just please do not hurt her!" Malik gave up and started to hand over the Millennium Rod.  
  
Just then, Seto ran and jumped Raidon. Unfortunately, Raidon's knife flew up and cut Michelle on the forehead and then it cut her on the chest. Raidon was furious. Malik ran and caught Sapphire before she fell. Michelle had fallen down was picked up by Raidon. He picked up a knife and cut Michelle's cheek.  
  
"No, let her go!" Seto yelled madly.  
  
"You want her? Come and get her then, but if you make a wrong move, I will take her away. Forever." Raidon said.  
  
Malik and Seto were debating what to do. Raidon told them to hurry up and cut Michelle's leg. Seto told Malik to hand over the Rod, but Malik said it would be even more dangerous. Raidon then cut her shoulders.  
  
"Just think of something, he's going to kill her if you don't!" Seto shouted," You got her into that mess; now get her out of it!"  
  
"I don't know," Malik cried.  
  
"I'm losing my patience," Raidon said as he cut a bit of Michelle's throat again.  
  
"Wait," Malik and Seto shouted madly and irritably.  
  
"Wait, how can I wait? That's it, I'm leaving." Raidon grabbed Michelle by her waist and disappeared.  
  
"Oh great, now look what you did," Seto said madly.  
  
"Go away," Malik told him.  
  
He picked up Sapphire and drove her home.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Michelle finally woke up to find herself tied to the wall. She noticed that she had many cuts and chanted a spell that cured her. Luckily, her Millennium Book was in her pocket, she had shrunk it so that she could carry it everywhere. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to get her hands untied since she didn't remember what the spell was. She decided to wait for whoever kidnapped her. Her memory was still very vague. She could hardly remember who she was and what she was doing in this modern time. Her only memory was of her ancient times.  
  
"So you've awoken at last," Raidon said  
  
"Where am I?" Michelle asked," Who are you? Actually, who am I?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Raidon said cunningly  
  
"No, not really." Michelle said.  
  
"You area cave, I am Raidon, and you are my girlfriend, Michelle," Raidon said lying about the last thing.  
  
"Are you here to untie me? Did you come to save me?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes, I did come here to save you. I beat up all the people who kidnapped you," Raidon lied.  
  
"Can I leave this place?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Sure, come to my house since you don't have anywhere else to go," Raidon said.  
  
"Okay," Michelle replied.  
  
Michelle and Raidon went to Bakura's house. Bakura sat there, reading a book. When the door opened, he jumped.  
  
"Bakura, I brought a friend over," Raidon said pointing to Michelle.  
  
"Oh hello, I'm Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet you-"Bakura started.  
  
"I'm-who am I again, Raidon?" Michelle asked.  
  
"You are Michelle. She got knocked out and lost all her memory," He told Bakura  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Michelle, our home is your home!" He said with his irresistible smile.  
  
Michelle just stared and then she yawned.  
  
"Raidon, I'm tired," Michelle said.  
  
"I'll get you to a bed," Raidon said.  
  
Michelle was already asleep and fell into his hands. Raidon just smiled. Michelle dreamed about a guy on a motorbike. He held a rod with the Millennium Sign on it. He had pretty long, beige coloured hair. She couldn't quite distinguish his face and every time she called him, he just tried to reach out to her. They were so close, yet so far. Suddenly, she fell into a deep pit and awoke. It was the middle of the night and Michelle was still tired. She got up walked around for awhile and landed onto someone's bed.  
  
"BAKURA!" Raidon yelled.  
  
Bakura and Michelle had been sleeping in the same bed. Michelle had fallen asleep on his bed and didn't wake up. Raidon's yell woke them both up very well.  
  
"What is it, Raidon?" Bakura said, and then he looked beside him," Oh."  
  
"Oops, sorry Raidon, I was so tired, I didn't know," Michelle said almost to tears.(  
  
"It's alright, I'm not mad," Raidon said softly.  
  
"Looks like Raidon has a soft spot for Michelle," Bakura teased.  
  
"Let's go out for a walk, Raidon! It's such a beautiful day!" Michelle said looking out the window.  
  
"Alright," Raidon said with a rare smile. (  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Outside, birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Suddenly, Michelle saw this guy on a motorbike with beige, pretty long hair. He looked exactly like the guy in her dream. She started to run and yelled at him to wait," Wait, wait!"  
  
The guy turned around to see Michelle running towards him.  
  
"Oh no," Raidon said with a mad frown.  
  
"Michelle, is that you?" Malik said with a happy smile (  
  
"Yes it is," Michelle answered," Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Malik Ishtar; did you lose your memory?" Malik asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes," Michelle told him," It's starting to come back now."  
  
"What's your code name? What's my code name?" Malik quizzed her.  
  
"I remember now! I'm Naomi and you are Namu!" Michelle cried.  
  
"Great!" Malik said.  
  
"You are Raidon, you tried to kill Sapphire," Michelle said coldly to Raidon," You tricked me into thinking you were my boyfriend!"  
  
"." Raidon replied.  
  
"I know that you are not my boyfriend, now! Malik is," Michelle said turning to Malik.  
  
Malik was totally caught off guard and almost fell when Michelle told Raidon that Malik was her boyfriend. He knew it wasn't true because they were only friends. He didn't want to confuse Michelle in such a fragile state, he didn't say anything.  
  
"That's it, Ishtar!" Raidon said with a growl.  
  
"What's it?" Malik asked playing stupid.  
  
"I am going to kill you!" Raidon yelled.  
  
"No you won't," Malik said.  
  
"Malik, I want to go home," Michelle said.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Malik said hopping on to his motorbike and with Michelle clinging on to her, he left.  
  
"I will never forgive you, Ishtar. Some day I will kill you and get my revenge."  
  
....................................... That was the second chapter. Please review and NO FLAMES! Flames are scary, NO MEAN COMMENTS EITHER. I don't want to hear any bad things; I got enough of them already at school. Stupid people. Anyways, today I am doing a little talk show at the end of the chapter with the one and only Raidon (Yami Bakura!)  
  
Raidon: Hi Michelle  
  
Michelle: Hi Raidon!  
  
Raidon: Why am I portrayed as the bad guy?  
  
Michelle: Good question!  
  
Raidon: Well? Aren't you going to give me an answer?  
  
Michelle: I said it was a good question. How am I supposed to know?  
  
Raidon: You wrote the story.  
  
Michelle: Did I?  
  
Raidon: -_-  
  
Michelle: I guess I did!  
  
Raidon: How come Michelle is so mean to me?  
  
Michelle: Am not!  
  
Raidon: I mean you when you are in the story.  
  
Michelle: That's because you are portrayed as the bad guy.  
  
Raidon: .  
  
Michelle: Anything else?  
  
Raidon: Yep! Leaps up and glomps Michelle  
  
Michelle: *Taken aback by his sudden emotion* blinks  
  
Raidon: 'Till next time! Bye! 


End file.
